percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Lost: The Legend
This is a sequel to the 21 Questions Series. Hope you like it! If you have any questions or comments, please leave it on the talk page and rate this page if you want! :) --Cello freak 03:50, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Disclaimer: i do not own the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series. Prolouge "The Island was here even before the gods, before the titans even. Legend says the Island contains so much treasures that every single person on this earth will never have to worry about food or shelter ever again. The titan lord, Kronos, discovered this Island, and tried to steal from it. Gods know why, but he did. Little did he know that a terrifying monster lived there, and almost killed him. That monster was there long before him, and no one knows how it got there, and why. No one knows what the monster looks like, what it's name is. All they know, is that it kills whatever comes across the Island, and it doesn't fail." Her words rang in my ear, like an annoying song that just won't get out of your head. I hate prophecies. My name's Grace. My appearances? None of your business. My last name? None of your business. My birthdate? None of your business. All you have to know is this: knowing me will put you in grave danger. And reading this will put you in even more danger. They might come, and haunt you too. Don't say I didn't warn you. But if you must, read on. And find out. Chapter 1: The impossible became possible beep, beep, beeeeeppp I shut off my alarm clock, intending to lie in bed for a few more minutes. "GRACE!! ANNIE!! TIME FOR SCHOOOLLL!! WAKE UP!" my mom shouted. I groaned and jumped out of bed. Stupid school. Then I remembered that today was the last day of school. I did a little victory dance and told my twin sister to get up, and then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I changed my clothes: a grey adidas short and an Idaho Vandals T-shirt, and went downstairs for breakfast. After a while my sister came down too. "Morning mom," I said. "Morning," she said back. I ate breakfast quick and went to school with my sister. Luckily, we caught the school bus. About 10 minutes later, we were heading to our first class at my junior highschool. "Morning Lexi, Mady, and Jicela!" I called out. Lexi, Mady, and Jicela had been me and my twin's best friend since 3rd grade. We all hung out together, whether it was at school, after school, or summer. We were like the sisters from The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, but there was one more sister, and we think that we're even closer than Carmen, Lena, Bridget and Tibby, and we didn't have magic pants. It'd be cool if we did though. I'm stalling now, aren't I? Alright, let's get to the story then. I managed to sit through the first period of science, and made some pizza at cooking class. Cooking class was always fun, since I had Lexi as my partner in the kitchen and we got to do competition like Iron Chef America, except our cooking teacher called it Iron Chef Junior. It sounds like a kid show, right? Me and Lexi talked while the pizza was baking. "Who's the new kid?" I asked. It was strange a new kid appeared in the school on the last day of school. "Don't know. He came over to talk to me while you were messing around with our pizza dough. Says his name is Beckendorf." "Weird. Like the Beckendorf from Percy Jackson and the Olympians?" "Yup. Spelled the same way too. It'd be funny if he's here to escort us to camp," Lexi joked. I laughed. "Yup!" When we were in 5th grade, we were a big fan of PJO books. We joked about stuff like Camp Halfblood and stuff like that. We knew they weren't real, that they were fiction. If I could see the future at that time, I would realize how wrong I was. The oven finally let out a ding! and we got our pizzas out. "Mmmm. Cheeesee," I said, looking at the nice melted cheese on top of my pizza. I quickly put it in a pizza box the teacher had handed to us as the lunch bell rang. "Come on, let's get out of here," Lexi told me. She was holding the pizza like she was a pizza delivery guy.. er.. girl. I laughed and followed her to our locker. I could see Mady, Jicela, and Annie waiting already. "Pizza delivery!!" Me and Lexi both shouted in a weird Italian accent. "Took you guys long enough," Annie told us. We shrugged. "Do you want the pizza or not?" They laughed and we sat down. Annie grabbed the biggest slice of cheeze pizza she could find. "You guys going to that field trip in the museum next period at Socials Class?" She asked. We nodded. "Good." Socials Studies was the most fun time each day. Mostly it was because Annie, Lexi, Jicela and Mady were all in the same class as me. The other part was that we were learning about Greek Mythology, which was my favorite subject, and the teacher was real nice. Her name was Mrs. Jackson. She looks tired everyday for some reason, and she always looked like she's missing someone or something. Today we were going to a museum full of Greek Mythology stuff. I know it sounds boring, but hey, no class work, in a museum fooling around with your friends. It doesn't seem that bad. The bell rang. It was the end of lunch. We walked together to our class and took our seats. "OK, class. Today we're going to go to a museum, so everybody just leave your bags here until we come back. Or you can choose to take them with you. Your choice. Now line up at the door and then we can go," Mrs. Jackson said, she looked tired, as usual. I grabbed my bag. I guess at that time, I realized that I was probably never coming back here again. I can see my friends grabbing their bag too. They were probably thinking the same thing I was. After a fifteen minute fun-filled bus ride, we arrived at the museum. As we were piling out of the bus, I saw the guy that was Beckendorf. Weird. He was in all my morning classes, and now this. Oh well, it's probably a coicedence, I thought. We went in the museum. It was really cool. Statues of Greek gods and goddesses were everywhere. Mady pulled out her camera and started taking pictures. All of us stood in front of the museum and asked a passerby to take it a picture for us. I don't know if it was a coicedence or not, but that passerby happened to be Beckendorf. Anyways, one of the chaperone teacher called us in. It was Mrs. Dodds. "Oh great, she's gonna give us a lecture again," Jicela muttered as we walked toward Mrs. Dodds. "Girls," Mrs. Dodds said the second we were standing in front of her, "Can I talk to you for a second?" "Sure," We muttered. I knew what we were all thinking, Oh great. Here we go again.. Another lecture about how fooling around is bad. We were just taking a picture, for God's sake! Mrs. Dodds led us to an empty space beside the museum. She grinned a weird grin, then she said," I know who you are!!" "Umm.. We're Annie, Lexi, Jicela, Grace, and Mady," Lexi told her. I nudged her with my elbow, trying not to giggle and smile. Mrs. Dodds just smiled her terrible smile and suddenly, she turned into a drancaenae. "Holy.." Annie said. We turned back and started to run. "Not so fast," She yelled. Her voice reminded me of a cat scratching on a blackboard. She appeared right in front of us. I fumbled helplessly in my backpack. I found a textbook and threw it at her. She just dodged it. '' Atleast it was a math textbook'', I thought. "Catch!" I heard someone yell. I turned around just in time to see Beckendorf throwing a knife at me. Why the heck is he throwing a knife at me?! I thought. It clattered next to my feet. I scooped it up, and before I could change my mind, I charged at the drancaenae. The blade met her stomach, and she disintergrated. "What the heck.. Is going on?" Annie asked. "Come with us. We'll explain along the way," Beckendorf said. I realized that Mrs. Jackson was beside him. "And I want the knife back." I put it in his hand and he handed it to Mrs. Jackson. "You've read Percy Jackson books right?? All of you," Mrs. Jackson asked. We nodded in reply. "Then you should have a pretty good idea what's going on." We shook our heads no. She sighed. "The books, they're real." The five of us just stood there, eyes wide, and I swear all of us thought we were getting Punk'd. But Mrs. Jackson looked dead serious. The impossible just became possible. Chapter 2: Arrival at Camp-Halfblood After a 30 minute bus ride deciding whether Mrs. Jackson and Beckendorf is A. a kidnapper, B. a killer, or C. none of the above (We decided on C), we reached our destination. "5 demigods at once, no wonder the drancaenae showed up," I heard Mrs. Jackson mutter. She led us to a big house and knocked the door. A girl about 14 showed up. "Mom!" She shouted and hugged her. "Tell Chiron we got 5," She told the girl. 5 what? I thought. This was getting weird, and I was almost positive that I was dreaming when a dude who was human from the waist up, and a horse from the waist down. What were they called again? Centaurs. "Ahh. Welcome to Camp-Halfblood. I have heard about you guys," He told us. "As you should know, I'm Chiron." "Hi," we said in unision. Annie raised her hand and said, "Umm.. if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are we doing here?" "You guys are demigods. Don't you know that from the books? Come in, come in. Let's talk about this over a little evening snack, shall we?" Chiron told us. "Food," I said. "I'm in." All four of them glared at me as if I was stupid enough to go in to a stranger's house just because of food. "What? I'm hungry." "If you don't mind, Mr. Chiron, we would like to just stay outside until we figure this.. little mistake out." Mady said. "And if you can, can you bring me a bag of Pretzel M&M's?" I asked. Annie kicked me. "Ow! What was that for?!" "Oh, yes, certainly. But I suspect you five already know what's going on." In truth, we did. We just didn't want to accept it. It just seem to... unbelievable. I mean, this morning me and Lexi was joking about how PJO was real. And now here we are, standing in front of a Centaur who is telling us we are demigods. We hesitated a bit, but went in eventually. "Meet Mr. D," Chiron said, pointing at the dude that looked like he was a bit drunk. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp-Halfblood, blah, blah, blah. Don't get killed," he told us in an annoying tone and took a sip of Diet Coke. Then another guy came tumbling in. A satyr, I thought as soon as I saw his hooves. "It's them isn't it?! They're the ones, right?!" He said in a panicky way, pointing at us. "They're going to find him right?! They have to!" "Calm down, Grover. One step at a time," Chiron told him. "Wait, what?! What did he mean by we're "The Ones"? What the heck is going on?!" Lexi asked, a little anger in her voice. "Yeah! What's going on?" I asked. Chiron told us to sit down and brought some snacks: 10 bags of M&M's Pretzels, some cream puffs from Bearded Papa, popcorn, and some mango juice. He started to explain, but I only caught half of what he said, because I was too busy eating. It was mostly about how we're half gods, half human, basic stuff for demigods to know at Camp-Halfblood. He didn't explain to us about anything that satyr had said. Then after about 10 minutes,he stood up and said,"I guess you guys caught everything. You guys can stay at the Hermes cabin until dinner. That's usually when demigods get claimed. But if not, you'll have to stay until you get claimed." "Can I take some of these?" I asked, pointing at the snacks. He laughed. "Your friend's got quite an appetite. You can take them all, Grace." "Thanks," I said, and shoved the snacks into my backpack. Mrs. Jackson showed up and gave us a tour of the camp. Then she left, saying she had some business to take care of. We walked up to the Hermes cabin and knocked. "New comers!!" someone shouted. Someone opened the door. He looked like he was in his mid 30s. "Hello there! I'm Conner!" "Travis," the person beside him said. They looked as if they were planing to steal some snacks from my bag. "Come in!! It's almost dinner!" We sat on some beanbag chairs. "Talk among yourselves, hang out, do whatever you like until dinner, ya hear?" We nodded and he left us along there. We started talking. "Can you believe this? This place is actually real," Mady told us. "I wonder who our godly parents are," I said. "Yeah. It'll be cool if we actually turned out to be like, half sisters or something," Jicela said. "And why are we the ones? What does that mean?" Lexi asked. "Beats me," Annie answered. So we just sat there in silence while sharing a bag of Pretzel M&Ms, trying to figure out what that satyr meant. Chapter 3: Claimed A conch shell sounded, signaling that it was time for dinner. "Elevens! Fall in!" Connor and Travis said in unision. We stood in a line by the door and piled out. We got to the pavilion and saw a buffet full of every food of every kind. Think of a food that's on your mind, and believe me, it's there. Anything you want to eat, every food you've ate, is there. I thought that place was heaven. I thought if this is what we eat every night, it won't be that bad, and boy, was I wrong. Anyways, each of us took a plate and started piling food on there. At the very end of the buffet line, there was a flame, and people was scraping food in. I remembered from the books, about how we had to have a make a sacrifice to the gods. I scraped some of my spaghetti in and thought,Er.. To my Olympian parent.. Please tell me who you are. I went to table eleven and sat down with my friends, who had already made their sacrifices and had already begun eating. "Is this great or what?!" I said as I shoved a spoonful of food in my mouth. "Where's the drinks?" I asked. "Wait, don't answer that, I think I know." I grabbed a goblet and said, "Umm.. Ginger Ale." It bubbled and filled itself. I took a sip and said,"AWESOME!!" Conner and Travis laughed. "You're the only one demigod that had came here this early to enjoy this place," Conner said with a grin. I shrugged. "I'm optimistic. And I can get along with just about anybody." "True," Lexi agreed. "There was this girl that was really mean to us in 6th grade, and Grace ended up being friends with her." We laughed. "Remember? It all started with a dare." And then suddenly, we all stopped. I stared at my friends, each of them had a different symbol circling their head. Annie and Jicela had a lightning bolt circling her head. Mady and Lexi had a trident. I quickly did a mental check. Annie and Jicela are both the daughters of Zeus, and Mady and Lexi are both the daughters of Poseidon. I looked up, and saw a trident too. I looked at my friends in bewilderment. Eventually, the images faded. I saw the entire camp staring at us. "What... Just happened?" I asked. "Uh.. Either we got claimed, or the special effect for Punk'd is better than we suspected," Lexi answered. "I'm going to go with being claimed," Mady said. "YES!! WE'RE THE DAUGHTERS OF ZEUS!!!!" Annie and Jicela shouted, and they were pratically dancing. I turned and saw the whole people from the dining pavilion staring at us. I heard mummurs of,"They are the ones." and "So it's true. They're really going to save him." Chiron spoke up. "Mady, Lexi, Grace, Annie, and Jicela, please follow me to the big house." And so we did. We went into the big house and sat on a comfy couch. I was still thinking about how I didn't finish dinner. "Wait here. I have to go get someone," Chiron said. Chapter 4: The Legend After for about 5 minutes, which seem like forever as we sit in silence in the big house, Chiron came back with 3 people. I noticed them immediatly. It was Mrs. Jackson, Beckendorf, and the girl who had called Mrs. Jackson "Mom". "This is Perseus Jackson's family. And yes, as in Percy Jackson from the books," Chiron explained. "This is Bianca," he said, pointing at the girl. And ofcourse you already know Beckendorf and Mrs. Jackson." "Please, call me Annabeth," Mrs. Jackson said. "Annabeth Chase? The girl with the stormy grey eyes and blond hair?" Jicela asked. "Yes, that exactly," Annabeth said. "And.. what exactly are we doing here?" I asked. I was still annoyed that I didn't get to finish my dinner. I had only took one bite of my spaghetti. Chiron lowered his voice to a whisper, even though no one was around. "What we are about to tell you is top secret. You are not allowed to tell anyone." "Wait, wait. Before we start, I have a question. Isn't Bianca and Beckendorf supposed to be dead?" I asked. Chiron chuckled. Annabeth had a faint smile on her face. Bianca and Beckendorf both looked annoyed. "Why does every newbie demigods ask that?! Seriously," Bianca complained. "Our mom and dad named us after Bianca and Beckendorf from the books!" "Ohh.. It all makes sense now," I said. Annie rolled her eyes. "Sorry, she has a little mental problem." "HEY!! I do not. It's not like you didn't wonder!!!" I complained. We started fighting. "Enough!!" Mady yelled. "Yes, ma'am," Annie and I both said in unision. "You're fault," I whispered to her. Annie glared at me as if she wished she had an AK 47 and is going to shoot me with it. "Go on," Lexi said. "Ok, I suppose I must start from the begining," Annabeth said. "After the Second Titan War, me and Percy got married, and we had Bianca and Beckendorf. We were happy, until the monsters from the War attacked, and one of them told Percy Kronos will reform, so Percy left us here, thinking we'll be safe. He told me he can't stay with us, because it'll put Camp in danger. He just left. He visited a few times, but the kid never knew their father. Until 2 years ago, when Percy came visit, they found out. Actually, we told them, but that's a complete different matter. Anyways, we united with Carter and Sadie at Egypt. The next day, we were attacked by the Titan's army. Percy took a knife for me.. and-" Her voiced cracked, and she looked as if she was about to cry, as if she had just relived those 3 days all over again. Slowly she came back, and continued with the story. "He turned out to be a shabti, and he left a message." "Wait. So Percy was a shabti all along? Like his whole life?" I asked. "No, no! Only in Egypt!!" Annie said. "Ohhhh," I said. "So.. what was the thing that we're not suppose to tell anybody?" Lexi asked. "Nobody know Percy's missing, and Kronos has reformed. And no one knows the Egyptian gods exists," Annabeth said. "One more thing. The shabti left a message, saying Percy was forever trapped in the sky. The shabti says he's alive, but we can't find him. I have an idea where he might be, but it's merely a legend. I had searched for it before, but I can't find it. I consulted the Oracle, and.. I guess I'll explain that part later." "That doesn't sound so big," Jicela said. "Yeah, I mean, I think everybody knows now. At the dining pavilion, I heard mummurs of 'They're really going to save him,' or something like that," I pointed out. "No, but they don't know one critical detail. Follow me to the guestroom," Chiron told us. We followed him in to a room full of drawings and scribbles. "Hello, Rachel. The prophecy please," Chiron told the girl who was sitting at her desk. She had red hair and freckles. She smiled. "So soon?" "Yes, it's time," Chiron said. "Alright." I expected her eyes to glow serpent green, for green mist to come out of her mouth. But instead she walked over to her book case and pulled out a journal. She flipped it until she reached the last page, and ripped it out. She folded it and said, "Here, you can read it outside. I'll be going to sleep now. Good night, and good luck." We walked out and went in the living room again. I opened up the folded notebook paper. "Here goes nothing," I mummured to myself. Chapter 5: The Prophecy I half expected that I would scream out in terror or something as I unfolded the paper. Instead, I was perfectly calm. I realized I was shaking. My friends gathered around to see what was written on it. "5 halfbloods of the eldest gods," Lexi read. "Shall find the lost, against all odds," I read in a squeaky voice. "2 shall be lost, and 3 shall be haunted," Jicela read quietly. "By the guardian of the lost land, the wanted," Annie read the 4th line. "Driven by shame, by compassion," Mady read. "The enemy, the kidnapper, is one that you would never imagine," we all read the last line in unision. We were silent. I knew prophecies tend to be bad, but really, none of us comes back alive, good and well?! We get haunted and killed?! What kind of prophecy is that? A pretty darn bad one, that's what. I sighed. "So... should we take the quest?" Mady asked. Lexi and I shrugged. Annie and Jicela shaked their heads. Annabeth looked desperate. "Please," she said. "Please, I beg you. He has to come back." She was crying again. "And what?! Huh?! For what costs?!" I shouted. I don't know why, but I just blurted it out. I guess my temper was already bad because I didn't get to finish dinner, and hearing the prophecy made it explode. "For the 5 of us to suffer just so we can bring back one lousy hero?! Let's just leave him to rot." "You know you don't mean that," Bianca said, anger in her voice. "Maybe I do!" I shouted back. "That's my dad you're talking about!" She shouted, still angry. "Let's.. let's just calm down, please," Chiron told us. I sat down, glaring at Bianca, Beckendorf, Annabeth and Chiron. "We get that it's a lot that we're asking for, but, please, it is neccessary," Chiron explained. "NECCESARY?! NECCESARY FOR WHAT?! FOR US TO BE KILLED? TO BE HAUNTED FOREVER?!" I yelled. I didn't get why my friends weren't saying anything. I mean, really, for people just to sent you out there, and get you killed? Maybe they were too afraid. Yes, that was it. It was up to me to stand up. "NECCESARRY TO SAVE ONE LOUSY HERO THAT PROBABLY GOT HIMSELF INTO THE SITUATION?! YOU TELL ME, IS THAT FAIR AT ALL?!" "It's for everyone's safety. He is the only person who can defeat Kronos. He is the one that bear the curse of Achilles," Chiron explained, calm. My anger died down a bit. "Say wha..?" "I'm pretty sure that Kronos is as powerful as ever, but still, he hadn't taken on his true form. He had to take time. That's why he haven't attacked us for the last two years. But I fear he has gathered enough strength to attack us this summer, and tear down Olympus. And as for why you 5 can't defeat him, well, you girls don't have the curse of Achilles, and I fear that time has ran out. You have to save Percy by the Spring Solstice," Chiron said. "Fine. We'll go on this stupid quest," I muttered angrily, still not ready to give this up yet. "Let's just leave," I said, disgusted. Stupid Camp. Stupid Percy. Stupid Prophecy. I turned and walked out of the Big House. Next Book Legend of the Lost: The Quest Category:Cello freak Category:Legend of the Lost